One day in Autumn
by yulian
Summary: As Vittoria Grey mulls over the past she foresaw more than year ago, she finds herself in the presence someone she'd been looking for.. dont know what to classify it as sorry read and review!


_Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men but I do own Vittoria Grey aka Celest and Ella (renegade)…what else is there to say but r& r._

It was autumn in New York; the leaves were falling onto the busy walkways of parks and sidewalks, the city filled with life, brimming with excitement. And here she sat in a street side café, brooding over the notes in her journal. She had mousy brown hair down to her shoulder, and hazel eyes. She wore jeans, a soft cheneile brown top, and a plain black hoodie, with sneakers that looked more like they belonged to a dog then anything…sort of broken down and dead..if shoes could be called dead. Her appearance was disheveled, that of a college student absorbed in midterms. But that last observation was wrong, and she knew it.. She was looking for something she'd channeled about a year ago, that was supposed to happen here and soon. She was hoping for some kind of answer to come to her, she couldn't bring this day out of her mind and her memories seemed blocked as if she wasn't supposed to know about it but she did out of coincidence.

How very vauge the memory felt..scribbled in childish handwriting, was this line " meet me at the empty place in the café, and I will see that you understand this" 'what café? She'd been to every café in the New York area for the last year, and to be frank couldn't stand the smell of yuppies anymore. And not to mention she was broke, from all the coffee…she was an addict... This was a moment she had remembered would happen, and she stared at the coffee, putting choclate creamer in it.. Anything to remove the bitter taste of defeat.. And over sugared, overpriced joe. She sipped on the concoction staring over at the notes some more, still plagued by the feeling of confusion that seemed like a sick endless procession of her mind, especially as of late.

She closed her eyes praying for a vision, anything that might show her the next scene, some clue..anything..it was moments like this she hated being psychic..just as she was about to go into a psychic like trance her cell phone began to ring.." Vittoria here. How can I help you?" her cell phone doubled as a business phone when she was away from her apt. She was a psychic, one of those psychics who you had come to parties for lovelorn single or confused people called to see, to get some idea of what to do. "Hello? Helloo?" she rolled her eyes and was about to hang up when she heard a voice on the other end of the phone, a voice that startled her.. "I see you, and you should be able to see me too.. " the voice was distintly male, strong and elegant..yuppie? No…is this who she'd been looking for? She looked up and around her noticing a man in a grey suit, something very expensive with two others standing behind him…in maroon cloaks. "My dear vittoria grey, how have you been?" the two others with him seemed to vanish into thin air. He closed the cell phone breaking the connection via phone, and began to walk to her..she was stunned by his appearance. So dashing, with a glint in his eyes. She knew him somehow. " he extended his hand to her, and dumbstruck she just sat there.." he smiled. "its called being civil, I know you see it too, now stop gawking" how rude! Even if he was a hot hot man, it didn't mean he had to embarrass he like that. She shook it off, and shook his hand, less awestruck now. "to be totally honest I didn't expect you to be.. a man. No offense.

"None taken of course, my name is Mark, Mark Reynolds. I'm a lawyer, for the disadvantaged.." she saw the pictures in her mind.." no you're not. I know who you are. You're.." "shh! Now my girl, what do you say we leave this little coffee haven for somewhere more private..? you know where we can talk more openly." He set a card down on the table, and passed it to her. She slipped it in her jacket without reading it. "you know my name but I don't know anything about you.. Please first tell me.. who are you? Why are we meeting here." At this he turned somberly and looked over at the disheveled building across the street. "I need your help, Celest!"

As soon as he had spoke a blast so strong sent everyone in the café, including her flying with him wrapping himself around her safely. She was surrounded in darkness, as he looked at her in her eyes, "Shh.. Now just let me take care of you. Let me help you. " she could feel the darkness claiming her..was she injured.."why here..all those people.." "are dead, but not you. Now just.." she fell into unconsciousness as he spoke. Where would she find herself next..?


End file.
